


Tribble Touble

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Art, Cute, Digital Art, M/M, Ship in a Bottle, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: After having a disagreement with Spock. Charlie gets trap in a room with Spock and a Tribble.
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek)/Charlie Weasley, Spock/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Tribble Touble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tribble Called Meebles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781049) by [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee). 



> Another ship in a bottle ship for KrysKrossZee. I loved the idea of Spock and Charlie being a couple and Charlie having a Tribble named Weebles!
> 
> #TeamCass #LF2021

**Author's Note:**

> More are is on the way for other fics during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest.
> 
> You can see more of my art on my Insta @q_magnus


End file.
